fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
Mage (魔道士, Madōshi) is a professional term used to describe individuals capable of manipulating Aether to wield Magic. Also known as Witches and Wizards, Mage is the more popular name adopted within the Solis Empire. Overview In the world of Gaia, among the millions of humans that inhabit it less than a thousand are capable of manipulating Aether. And among those thousand, less than one hundred possess the skill to wield it competently. This makes being a true Mage a rare thing. It is because of the power of magic that the Solis Empire requires anyone who can manipulate Aether to enlist in the Arcana Academy to determine their potential and military value. Those that pass the exams will be sent to serve in the imperial army, and sorted into a division where their specific talents and skills would be most valuable. Some individuals, those who do not wish to serve in the military, often became scholars or healers, using their skills to teach or be called upon for local services when the military is not needed. Others tend to become performers and entertainers, jobs reserved for the more novice mage with much less skill. Classes While Mage is used as a blanket term for anyone who possesses enough skill to wield Aether and perform Magic, there are subclasses that define a specific type of Mage. Depending on their area of expertise, a Mage can be classified into one of four colors: Black, White, Green and Red. Black Mage A Black Mage (ブラック・メイジ, Burakku Meiji) is a mage that specializes in offensive magic, using Attack Spells to deal damage. A Black Mage is not inherently evil, despite their name appearing so, instead they hold attack power above any other form of magic. They specialize in high magic output necessary and also have access to top tier black magic spells that cause massive destruction. Black Mages are often seen in dark colored robes, with magical artifacts that heighten their power. *'Characteristics:' Black Mages have high magic attack power, but low magic defense. They have access to every level spell within Black Magic, including advanced, but their access to White and Green is limited. White Mage A White Mage (ホワイト・メイジ, Howaito Meiji) is a mage that specializes in recuperative and healing magic. Many white mages are known as Priests or Healers, offering their services to medical centers in towns and cities. They also specialize in curing negative ailments caused by curses or purifying an area of Dark Magic. These Mages also have access to Light Magic, which is a natural counter to Fallen. White Mages wear light colored robes and carry staffs that help focus their power and increase the range of their spells. *'Characteristics:' White Mages have high magic defense power, but low magic attack. They have access to every level spell within White Magic, including advanced, but their access to Black and Green is limited. Green Mage A Green Mage (グリーン・メイジ, Gurīn Meiji) is a mage that specializes in enchantments and support spells. Because of this, Green Mages serve as auxiliary support in battles, or to strengthen defenses of a particular area or object. Their skill in enchantments allow them to erect powerful defenses and trigger effects over larger areas. They can also stack several enchantments to multiply the number of effects that can be cast. Green Mages often wear green colored robes and have grimoires and staffs to aid them with their spells. *'Characteristics:' Green Mages have low magic attack power and low magic defense, but have the natural ability to stack enchantments easier and quickly. They have access to every level spell within Green Magic, including advanced, but their access to Black and White is limited. Red Mage A Red Mage (レッド・メイジ, Reddo Meiji) is a unique mage that specializes in all forms of magic, but also possesses great physical abilities for combat. A Red Mage is considered a rare and powerful class of Mage. They possess spells from both Black and White for attack and defense respecitvely, but also Green Magic to support them. But because they don't have a single focus they don't have access to top tier spells unless through external aids, like Brands. Members of the Court of Knights are nearly all Red Mages because of the versatility of their magic spells and combat power. *'Characteristics:' Red Mages have mid magic attack power and mid magic defense. They have limited access to Black, White and Green Magic, and maintain balanced physical and magical abilities. Special Classes Currently, there is only two special classes of Mages. Military Mage A Military Mage (軍事・メイジ, Gunji Meiji) is a term describing the Mages that serve within the imperial army of Solis. They are categorized by their magical power, physical abilities and combat skill. It is not a rank, but a classification that their magic is used for the military and at the empire's disposal. A Military Mage also has license to use their magic any way they see fit to achieve a goal, so long as it doesn't conflict with the directives of the empire, which is to protect the emperor and citizens of Solis. Dark Mage A Dark Mage (ダーク・メイジ, Dāku Meiji) is a class of Mage that specializes in the Dark Arts, magic and curses that manipulate the forces of Negative Aether. The power these mages wield is forbidden and illegal. The mere practice of dark magic is a punishable offense. Many Dark Mages live in hiding, working in secret as to not be arrested by imperial forces and draw their power from rituals or contracts with dark forces. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Black & White Category:Magic Category:Terms